Beauty So Unique That Even Aphrodite Would Envy
by CarlisleAndBella'sLove
Summary: Carlisle Fell In Love The Moment He Set Eyes On Isabella, Too Bad She Was A Baby. Bella Grows Up Learning Secrets And What It Feels Like To Fall In Love. But What Happens When Something Happens To Her That Only Carlisle Can Repair? Isabella Experiences A Lot For A Girl. Story Includes Abuse, Sex and Kidnap. Will Her And Carlisle Overcome Their Obstacles To Be Together, Find Out!
1. Finding Her

**Hey Everyone! This is my first Carlisle and Bella fanfic and i hope you like it! I own nothing Stephanie Meyer does! and i'm jealous!;) so sit back, relax and most importantly, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1 - Heartbeat**

**Carlisle's POV**

Me and Rosalie had been hunting in the forest when we heard a strange crying sound, we investigated the scene and found a baby, Rosalie stayed close but didn't make any move towards the baby, i couldn't see her fully but when i did only one word came to mind. Aphrodite.

There she was, so beautiful, so unique. She looked up at me with those gorgeous doe brown eyes. I knew from this moment on that she would be the one i would want to spend the rest of my life with. She was perfect. There was only two problem standing in way. She was a human and i was a vampire and the second reason was that she was only a baby, merely a day old. I knew i couldn't take care of her, i wouldn't be able to stand her call me her daddy when i had other thoughts about her. I looked up at Rosalie and handed her the baby, she looked up at me in confusion.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" she looked so motherly with the baby.

"I want you to have her" from what i could see, she has tears in her eyes, although the would never fall.

"I can't, I'd love her as a sister, not a daughter, I think Alice should have her, Esme told me once that if she got the opportunity to have a child she wouldn't take it because she has become accustomed to this life, just as i finally have."

"Okay then sweetie, Alice can keep her" as soon as i finished my sentence we both heard a loud happy scream coming from our house, we both smiled at each other and quietly laughed together.

Rosalie held the baby girl while we rack home, as soon as we stepped into the house Alice took the baby into her tiny arms and cooed at her, she then proceeded to walk over to her husband and sat down next to him on the couch. They looked like the perfect little family. I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture. Soon after the rest of the family came and joined us and we had a family meeting.

"Okay since you all see that we have a baby girl joining the family, we need to discuss options and everything so who wants to start?" Alice raised her hand and started to talk.

"We need to name her and since she is going to be mine and Jasper's daughter we need to come up with the perfect name-" I interupted her.

"Isabella" the whole family turned and stared at me.

"It means beautiful and she is perfect and since she is my mate i should have a say" everyone laughed and Jasper spoke while eyeing me.

"Okay Carlisle, we understand, she shall be named Isabella Marie Brandon Whitlock" everyone smiled at the each other. Alice then held little baby Isabella in the air and kissed her head and spoke.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, I love you Isabella, forever and always"

**So what did you think?**

**Any ideas i'll consider**

**Reviews will be awesome and I'm going to start updating every Sunday starting the 19th August **

**Thanks! **


	2. What A Day

**Hey Fans! Thanks for reviewing my story, it really means a lot to me than you take the time to review this story. Anyway on with it! Here is chapter 2 and i hope you enjoy it. If any of you have an ideas you want me to have in this story just PM me and i'll consider. Thank You! - Stephanie Meyer owns. **

**Sorry for being a little late uploading this chapter but i have started to read fifty shades of grey today and i just couldn't stop reading so once again i apologise.**

**IMPORTANT**** P.S - I have a poll on my profile which is very important to this story so please vote!**

**Chapter 2 - Safe And Sound**

**Jasper's POV**

My precious little baby girl has been in our family for a month now and she is a perfect addition, we all love her so much, especially Carlisle. He is the only one who can get Isabella to sleep. She has all her toys and essentials in her bedroom and yet she prefers to sleep against Carlisle's chest while resting in his arms. Everyone is taken with her. Alice is the perfect mother to her, it's so beautiful to see her take care of our little girl, it is a side of her i don't ever want to go away. Edward loves to play his piano for her, she is mesmerized by the sound it plays.

Today is a very special day for us all because today, October 20th, our Isabella is being christened in the local church. We had never thought of the idea but i knew that Carlisle was close to God and believed that he created us all for a certain reason, we also know that he blessed us with Isabella so we thought that we would repay his by having her apart of his religion.

We had invited the Denali coven to join us on this day and they agreed within a heartbeat, i knew that all the girls were dying to meet our new addition and also the boys were excited to see us Cullen boys again. We had also invited my life long friends Charlotte and Peter, they were mine and Alice's best friends and they knew how important today was for us so i knew they wouldn't miss it for the world.

I heard Isabella cry as i walked out of my bedroom, i immediately went into her room and walked over to her crib and looked down at her, i cooed at her and she made a sound that sounded like a giggle but i knew it wasn't because she was too young to do that yet. I stretched my arms out to her and picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I soon turned around and headed out of her room and down the stairs. As soon as she saw Carlisle she leaned nearer to him which i then knew she wanted to be held by him and i gladly handed her over.

**Carlisle's POV**

As soon as she was in my arms i couldn't help but smile, she made the world seem better, brighter and more brilliant. She made life worth living. She snuggled into my chest and close her eyes for about all of two minutes before her hyperactive mother came booming into the room talking loudly therefore waking Isabella up. It was quite entertaining to watch her eyes open and then become wide at the noise that had awoken her. Alice soon took her from my arms which did upset Isabella for a few minutes. Alice then took her upstairs and got her dressed into her dress and made her look even more beautiful than she already did, which i thought was merely impossible.

As soon as everyone was ready we got into my mercedes and Edwards volvo and headed to Forks community church, it was a simple building that had been here when we visited before when it was only me, Edward and Rosalie. It was a elegant stone building which had a beautiful bay window at the front which was covered in stain glass of about fifty shades of different colours. We parked our cars on the curb in front of the church and we all got out and walked in through the main doors. We greeted reverend Weber and he asked us all to take our seats and asked for only the mother, the father and the godparents to stand. Alice, Jasper, Charlotte, Peter, Carmen and Eleazer stood up and reverend Weber began the service.

**Esme's POV**

The service was such a beautiful experience. Our Isabella was now welcomed in God's arms in the community of christianity. It was very cute to see her look wide eyed and mouth formed into an 'O' shape while reverend Weber placed water on her head. After the service finished we all headed by home and had a little party even thanks to Alice's doing. We had all gotten Isabella something for this event.

We all sat in a circle together on the floor, it went Alice holding Isabella in her lap with Jasper to her left, Peter, Charlotte, Me, Edward, Garrett, Kate, Tayna, Irina, Laurent, Eleazer, Carmen, Rosalie, Emmett and then finally Carlisle. In the middle of us was a big pile of presents all for Isabella. After everyone was seated and happy Alice began to help Isabella open the presents very carefully so she didn't cut herself. They opened mine and Edward's present first and it was a cutlery set made of the finest silver with real ruby engraved in them with her name engraved onto the back, it was perfect for when she would be able to eat which would only be in a few short months. Next was Kate and Garretts gift, they had bought her a beautiful charm bracelet with a small cross attached to it. Rosalie and Emmett bought her a golden hairbrush with her name engraved on it and also a matching mirror with an inscription round the face of the mirror, it said "Never lose an opportunity of seeing anything beautiful, for beauty is God's handwriting". It was strikingly inspirational to not only Isabella but every member in this room. Peter and Charlotte got her a black leather diary with an inscription on the spine of the book saying" Isabella Marie Brandon Whitlock" The letters were printed onto the leather in gold thread. Carmen and Eleazer got her a brown and pink teddy bear. Irina and Laurent got Isabella two charms for her charm bracelet, the first being a heart for love and the second a book to represent the bible. Tayna got her a snowglobe that had a pink ribbon round the base of it and inside was hands opened with a baby laying inside, i think that it represented that Isabella would always be with God in some way. Alice and Jasper bought her a personalised first edition bible and lastly Carlisle bought her a simple two carat white gold necklace with a cross on it and on the back on the cross he has it engraved with" God will always love you as will I"

**Emmett's POV**

After a few hours Bella fell asleep and me and Rosie put her to bed, she was too tired to care who put her to sleep but if i knew her as well as i thought i did, i knew she would want Carlisle if she was fully awake and aware of her surroundings. Everyone left about an hour before we put Bella to bed, we thanked everyone for coming and for her presents.

Our family was currently gathered in the living room discussing different topics.

"Carlisle it's gonna happen i've seen it!" Alice argued, she was took as tall as she could for only being 5 foot 2 inches and she had her arms folded across her chest with an evil glare in her eyes that was aimed at Carlisle.

"Alice, I'll never let it happen! do you hear me! NEVER! she's too pure and good for that to happen to her!" Carlisle argued back

"I'm her mother and i know best!" with that she stomped over to Jasper and pulled him with her up the stairs and into their room. Guess we won't be seeing them any time soon.

**Alice's POV**

STUPID CARLISLE!

He thinks he knows everything and hello!? I'm the one who see's the future, i didn't like what would happen to my baby girl but it was set it stone, they only thing i could do was prevent it from happening. I'll show Carlisle, when that time comes, I'll show him I know what's best!

**Edward's POV**

The constant arguing was driving me insane, only Esme's kisses would make me feel better but i still couldn't shake the feeling of what happened in Alice's vision, it was the most gruesome and horrific thing i had every see Carlisle do. I just hope he didn't do what we had seen.

_**REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!**_

**So what did you all think?**

**What do you think they were arguing about? **

**If you had to pick a present which would you rather have out of Bella's gifts?**

**Until next time!**


	3. Bruises

**Guys I'm sorry for not updating yesterday it was just i was working the day before and my feet were swollen after my 10 hour shift so i needed to tend to that first but anyway I'm still going to be updating every Sunday. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Maybe I might add Alice's vision because i didn't update yesterday;)**

**IMPORTANT! - Bella is one years old in this chapter, I've decided to skip a bit but i'll let you know what has happened before.**

**No One's POV**

Bella was playing on the back garden of the Cullen's house while Jasper sat on the back door porch for some peace and quiet. Alice, Rosalie and Esme had gone shopping for several gifts seeing as Christmas was merely a month away. Emmett and Edward had decided to go hunting leaving Carlisle and Jasper alone looking after sweet little Bella.

"DADDY!" Bella yelled as loud as her lungs would let her. Her voice let out as if she was in serious pain. Jasper ran from where he was sitting to tend to his daughter, Carlisle heard what had happened from his study up stairs and immediately stopped what he was doing to see if Bella was okay.

"Bella what happened now?" Jasper asked as he knelt down next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. Bella looked up at him with her doe eyes and a tear leaked from her precious eyes.

"I fell and it hurts" Bella said while gently rubbing her knees but being careful as they were an angry red and also very swollen. Jasper gingerly leaned down and kissed her knees and she giggled a tiny laugh. He then knew she was going to be alright but he was glad when he saw Carlisle leaning down next to him examining her for any other injuries.

"Your so clumsy" Jasper said to her. She turned her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take you to my office" Carlisle said and picked her up from her fathers lap and placed her on his left hip to support her and slowly walked up to his office.

"Thanks Carli!" Bella **(She can't yet say Carlisle) **said once he reached the stairs. He began to climb them and then sweetly turned to Bella to reply.

"It's fine sweetie, your my number one girl anyway" Carlisle said to his mate. Bella already knew that her family was different. She never saw then eat, drink or sleep. She thought it was weird but never had the guts to say anything about it. She also knew that Carlisle looked at her differently than how the others did. Carlisle was her best friend and she loved him more than the others, she loved him more than her own mum and dad.

"I Better be! Or else!" Bella said with a little giggle afterwards. She hugged his neck while he still held her then she gave his cheek a big kiss. She blushed after and thats when Carlisle laughed at her.

Finally they reached his study and he placed her on a small table where she pulled her knee high socks down for him to examine her knees. He slowly placed his hands on either knees and he looked up into her eyes and smiled lovingly at her, she seemed to relax straight away from his cool hands.

"Well little miss, it seems your knees will be bruised for the next couple of weeks. I'm going to go get some ice packs for them and be sure to not to do anything while i get back, promise?" he said to her, she pouted and pulled her pinkie forward to his, their pinkies collided together and then they were apart again.

"Promise" she said quietly. Carlisle was gone and he was back within ten seconds. Bella found it amazing how fast her family could move.

Carlisle put the ice packs on both knees and pulls Bella to him, he walks through another door into a small lounge and sits on the floor with Bella in his lap and strokes her hair while the fire warms his skin to comfort her, she smiles softly at him.

"I love you Carli" she says to him and pulls him closer to her. He smiles down at her and replies.

"I love you to my Bella, so much that when we are apart i feel like my heart is being ripped to shreads." After his little speech, he looked down and saw his Bella asleep in his arms. At this very moment he couldn't be happier.

**Alice's Vision**

Bella is a teenager and is walking through the meadow that she found while on a hike with Edward. She casually strolls through the beautiful colours and closes her eyes and smells how glorious nature is. She turns around and see's Carlisle and her face just lights up. She runs over to him and tries to hug his but he pushes her away and smirks at her. She notices his eyes are now red and slightly dark, she also notices his hair is darker, more light brown than blonde. She feels and looks scared.

"Carlisle whats wrong with you?" she asked quietly, almost in a tiny whisper.

"Nothing is wrong with me, sweet Isabella but I'm hunting for someone and i've found them" She was confused at first and then she realised what he mean't

"Why do you want to kill me? I thought you loved me?" He laughed at her and threw her on the ground, he walked over to her slowly and replied.

"I never loved you, i want your blood, it's too delicious smelling to ignore any longer" She got up and tried running but it was no use. In than same moment he grabbed her, tilted her neck and bit into her.

**So what do you all think?**

**Please review! I'd like to achieve 35 reviews. **

**If you have any questions just PM me and i'll answer whatever i can:)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. It's A Waiting Game

**Sorry i haven't updated in like forever! i've been seriously ill and i've also have college coursework to do which is such a bore! :( FINALLY i'm back and i'll update whenever i can :) I'd love to hear what everyone has been doing for the last six months since i haven't been online! **

**Important! - Bella is 2 years old now :)**

**Bella's POV**

Teddy? now where did i leave you? Maybe i left you in my playroom! ...Nope not here! ...Hmmm...Wherever did i leave you? ...Maybe mommy and daddy's room? ...Nope your not there either! ... Hmmm...Let me see...I've got it! ... Carli! He must have it!.

I had lost my favourite teddy bear, Carli played tea party with me yesterday with teddy and my dolly polly!. As i remembered where i was going, i looked into Carli's office and saw teddy on his desk. I stretched and stretched but i couldn't reach it, thats when i heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw uncle Eddie there, he smiled at me and then reached over and gave me teddy. I was so happy!

"Thank you uncle Eddie!" I smiled my sweet innocent smile at him and he chuckled again.

"It's not problem sweetie, i know Carlisle wouldn't have minded that you went in here to find teddy, i know how much teddy means to you". He was right! Teddy was my best friend! Carli got him for me when i was in hospital some time ago for my stupid broken arm! I'll never forgive uncle Emmy for what he did! never again will i let him swing me around above his head!.

"Where is Carli?" he was never this late from coming home from work! Where is he?

"I dunno honey, maybe he is delayed for some reason, lets go down stairs and wait for him, okay?" i nodded my head and before i knew it i was down stairs on the couch sitting in between my mommy and auntie RoRo. It was really trickly to pronouce my S's so i call her RoRo for short.

"Munchkin, Carli is going to be delayed for a little while, why don't you watch cartoons?" Mommy told me.

"Okay Mommy!" I jumped off the couch and snuggled on the rug in front of the fire on my stomach and watched TV, waiting for Carli to come home to me! I miss him so much!

**Carlisle's POV**

I can't believe i was doing this! Why did i think this was okay! this stupid decision may have put Isabella at risk! Damn! I sighed sliding against the cool brick wall behind me. I was in a dark alley about 30 miles away from home. I needed to find him and sort this out once and for all. He shouldn't have decided this was right! I mean i know what i did was wrong but how could he think of hurting the one i love the most?

**Esme's POV**

As i was preparing Bella's dinner i looked just in time to see the front door open. Carlisle entered with mud on himself and his clothes were torn. I was curious yet confused but i didn't ask questions, what Carlisle did was for the benefit of this family and i would respect that. I saw his eyes searching until he found what he was looking for. Isabella. There she sat on her high chair with her juice box, sipping away innocently. As soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up and she smiled!

"Bella! I missed you so much!" he said and rushed over to her, grabbing her in his arms and hugging her close to his body.

"Carli, i missed you too!" she said while looking at him

Carlisle stroked Bella's hair and put his forehead against hers "i love you so much!"

"Me love you too!" she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

**Thats all for today!**

**Dunno when i will be back online but i want to get to 50 reviews before i update again!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**If you have any ideas let me know and i may use them and notify you to put your pen-name in my chapter :D**

**Love you guys! **

**xx**


End file.
